Glen Harmon
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Holland, MB, CAN | death_date = March 9,2007 (age 86) | death_place = Mississauga, ON, CAN | career_start = 1942 | career_end = 1951 }} Glen Harmon (January 2, 1921 in Holland, Manitoba – March 9, 2007 in Mississauga, Ontario) was a Canadian defenceman, and played for the Montreal Canadiens from 1942 to 1951. Playing Career Harmon played junior hockey with the Brandon Elks and the Winnipeg Rangers. The Rangers won the Memorial Cup in 1941. Glen Harmon’s professional hockey career officially began on June 27, 1941 when his rights was acquired by the Montreal Canadiens from the Tulsa Oilers (AHA) through an inter-league draft. Harmon spent 1941-42 and part of 1942-43 with the Montreal Canadiens (Senior) of the Quebec Senior Hockey League. It was in November 1942 when Harmon played his first NHL game. In 1942-43 he was the runner up to Gaye Stewart of the Toronto Maple Leafs for the Calder Memorial Trophy (rookie of the year award). Harmon helped secure the Stanley Cup twice in his time with the Canadiens’ organization, first in 1946 (sweeping the Chicago Black Hawks with 4 straight wins) and again in 1948 (beating the Boston Bruins 4 games to 1). During Harmon’s 452 NHL regular season games he accumulated 146 points (50 goals and 96 assists) and he was served 334 penalty minutes. In post-season action, Harmon racked up 15 points (5 goals and 10 assists). Harmon’s most notable season was 1948–49 in which he tallied up 20 points, was named to the NHL Second All-Star Team for the second time (Harmon was also named to the NHL Second All-Star Team in 1945), and participated in the 1949 NHL All-Star Game (Harmon played in the NHL All-Star Game again in 1950). Harmon’s professional hockey career concluded with him playing his last four seasons with the Montreal Royals of the Quebec Hockey League. At the end of the 1954–55 season, Harmon retired from hockey at the age of 34. Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup MJHL Championship (1941) *Memorial Cup Championship (1941) *Stanley Cup Championships (1944 & 1946) *NHL Second All-Star Team (1945 & 1949) *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1949 & 1950) *“Honoured Member” of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career Statistics * indicates a Stanley Cup-winning season Video An incredible video featuring the 1951 off-season activities of 15 NHL players in the days when most worked during the summer. Brief, excellent game footage of each is shown. Players featured are Ted Lindsay, Johnny Peirson, Bill Mosienko, Bill Gadsby, Bill Juzda, Leo Reise, Jack Gelineau, Edgar Laprade, Doug and Max Bentley, Chuck Rayner, Gus Mortson, Pentti Lund, Glen Harmon, Elmer Lach. Canadian Cameo, Hockey Stars' Summer (1951) External Links * * *Glen Harmon's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1921 Category:Dead in 2007 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Brandon Elks players Category:Winnipeg Rangers players Category:Montreal Royals players Category:Montreal Canadiens (senior) players Category:Retired in 1955